My Pet Plant
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Tentacles/Roxas Yes. You heard me. This isn't one for the weak of heart. Although it's totally not violent.


**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts _and all associated characters and materials are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

My Pet Plant  
By: Nanaki BH

So he gave him this plant. Roxas had been totally bored out of his mind lately with barely anything to do when his boyfriend wasn't around. Some means of distraction were in order, and given that the boy had a natural affinity for taking care of things, he gave him a plant. He might have done just as well with a pet but Axel figured that anything cuter than himself might end up getting more attention and that wasn't about to happen.

Roxas wasn't sure what kind of plant it was exactly. The seed hadn't sprouted yet, remaining snuggly tucked somewhere amid the soil, waiting to blossom. One might have thought Roxas would be bored waiting for it to grow, but it managed to keep his interest. Before he left, Axel assured him he got it at some specialty shop where they sold all sorts of exotic things. This fine plant was no exception. Even though it was bound to take it a while, Roxas was fully prepared to wait for it to sprout.

"Be good," Axel said, blowing him a kiss good-bye. "Don't miss me too much!"

Once the door shut behind him, Roxas rushed to pick the plant up off the kitchen table. He looked it over, checking excitedly to see if anything had happened to it overnight. He hung his head. Nothing. Not yet.

"Maybe you need more water," he mused, taking it over to the sink. He turned the faucet on, checking the temperature to make sure he wouldn't burn the poor thing. With a little water in it, he set it back onto the table and took a seat, waiting as if it would grow before his eyes. Needless to say, nothing was...

Roxas rubbed his eyes. "No way..."

From underneath the soil poked out a tiny stem. Or... something that _looked_ like a stem, at least. Roxas wasn't sure how many plants were purple, but then again, this _was_ some sort of exotic plant apparently. The little purple thing literally _wriggled_ out from the dirt, as if it had a life of its own. A part of Roxas kind of felt proud, like he'd given birth to this little thing... whatever it was. A plant. An _exotic_ plant, he reminded himself.

"Hey there, little guy," he muttered to it, pressing a finger to the top of it. It squirmed away from his touch, seemingly frightened. Roxas eyed it with disappointment. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You can trust me." Sure, he felt ridiculous talking to a plant, but his thing did seem to have a mind of its own. And, as if it understood what he was trying to say to it, it returned to his finger. Hesitantly, the squirmy purple nub of a plant studied the tip of his finger, drawing itself left and right across it to possibly get a "closer look".

More of it sprung from the dirt, getting wider around the middle, as it rose up to circle around his finger. "That's it," he said quietly, coaxing his finger back to draw it out farther. "You can come out." Little by little, more of it came out. Soon, another small nub sprung from the dirt. _"Axel never said there was more than one..."_

It wasn't so much a plant anymore as it was a _creature_ and Roxas was beginning to get a little nervous. He knew that if the thing got aggressive with him (if it were possible for a plant to... get aggressive anyway), he was sure he could handle it on his own. He was more than capable of doing a little weed-whacking. But this was his own creation and he was sure he would hesitate before he lifted a hand to it without knowing where the situation was headed. Without even coaxing it out into the open anymore, the thing seemed to come out on its own. The vines that rose from the pot widened toward the middle and became something that looked more like tentacles on an octopus to Roxas. Giving it more water made sense, in that respect.

Soon, it was climbing out of the pot, overtaking the pot itself so much that it tipped it over on the tabletop and spilled the dirt. Whatever it was, it was growing too big for its own confines. Bigger and bigger it grew, forming more mass until it had to slither its way down from the table before it would crush it under its sudden weight. Unlike an animal, the thing had no head. The purple, tentacle-like vines on it made up most of its form and undulated with life. Eventually, it stopped growing. For that, Roxas was thankful. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if Axel came home to see this giant _thing_ taking over their apartment. But as it was, it was just barely larger than the table.

He reached a hand out toward it and it rose a vine to meet it; the same one that he had introduced himself to. It was slimy now, covered in a thin layer of gooey slickness. On its underside, suction cup-like orifices opened and closed like mouths hungry to be fed. Something suddenly made Roxas feel a little uncomfortable.

Another vine slithered up his leg, going higher and higher until it met his belt. "Wha-" he sputtered, in disbelief that this thing would possibly...

It took hold and managed to unbuckle it with strange ease for something without thumbs, rolling it in its tentacle grip until it was open enough to be pulled free from the loops of his pants. It curled itself around the fabric of his jeans, tugging like it expected him to pull them down.

_"But this is... It's a plant!"_ he thought frantically. _"It can't possibly expect me to..."_ But of course it expected him to. It tugged harder at his pants, trying to pull them down, another vine sliding up to his waist before it even got him free of them.

"F-Fine!" he gasped, thoroughly shocked. Hastily, thankful that nobody would be around to see something like this, he pulled off his shirt in one move and shelled himself of his pants and socks. The vine around his waist lifted him slightly with surprising strength for something that had grown only a few moments before. Smaller vines wound themselves around his ankles and higher up on his chest to boost him into the air. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to defend himself if he had to. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he wanted to remove his clothes like that.

His body was completely bound up by the plant, held in a way that he wouldn't be able to get free. Then, to his surprise, another tentacle-like vine lifted to rub along his stomach. It was slimy and cold; a little weird but not painful or unpleasant. The mouths on the underside gaped as it drew nearer and nearer to one of his nipples. Roxas squirmed, expecting where this was heading. Before he could even utter a protest, the mouth clamped down around his nipple and pressure was applied, sucking firmly on his nipple. It released it curiously, then dipped down again to do it again, repeating the motion until the nipple was hard and pink.

Roxas gasped, hips thrashing. To his total embarrassment, he was growing hard from its explorations. A new vine grew and joined the first at his chest and the two began to suck in earnest, passing from one mouth to the next along the lengthy tentacle. He moaned, feeling somewhat ashamed at how pleasurable the wet things felt around his nipples.

A different sort of vine appeared, one he hadn't noticed yet. It was a pinkish color and looked slightly like a... "O-Oh," he murmured before the vines rose his legs into the air and the pink one found its way between his legs. It was a lot bigger than a dick. That, Roxas knew for sure. He wasn't sure what he thought of it doing this but at least each appendage seemed to be nice and slick. He released a shaky breath as he felt it slowly swirly around his entrance. Something flicked out against it – a tongue? Whatever it was, the sensation made him gasp and it began to wriggle its way inside of him. It pulsed and throbbed, working its way deeper and deeper, penetrating him farther than Axel could even go. It felt weird and unnatural but created such a delicious feeling as its length ran back and forth against his prostate.

Roxas closed his eyes, his breathing growing heavy. Beads of precum dribbled down the head of his cock, and before it could go farther, more vines found its trail and licked it up. For sure, this thing was much more than just a plant. Three thin vines began to play with his cock. One wrapped itself around his balls in a loose hold, curling and uncurling itself around them. The other two found interest with his cock, swirling around it, touching it, investigating it, before daring to go even farther. One teased at the head, pressing against the slit before it opened the head on itself and let its thin tongue snake out. It ran the tongue around the head, giving it a good taste. Apparently pleased, the other one did the same. One of the tongues finally slipped inside the slit, thin enough to fit, but still causing Roxas to cry out. The other slid inside as well, the two twining inside and squirming, causing him some of the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt.

The one between his thighs withdrew, much to his chagrin. Thankfully, it was soon replaced with another, eager to please him and fill him completely. The one that left him moved up to his lips where it begged for entrance. He opened his mouth, almost happy to return it some of the pleasure it was giving him, gratefully licking and sucking the head. When it tried to slide deeper into his throat, he gagged suddenly and it withdrew, as if it cared about its master's comfort. It allowed him a moment to recover before it pressed itself to his lips again. Roxas took it into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the wide head, going up and down along the slit.

The vines inside him and around him continued to work him until he felt himself growing close to his climax. He moaned around the vine, bucking his hips, knowing he wouldn't last long. The slit opened and the vine pulsed, sending hot fluid into his mouth, tasting of water and chlorophyll. Roxas moaned loudly and came, swallowing as much of it as he could as the rest poured down his chin onto his chest.

The vines entangling his erection released him as it felt him growing soft, the others withdrawing as well. It lowered him to the floor somewhat affectionately, grazing the back of one vine along his thigh. He panted, chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

His nipples felt hyper-sensitive, his cock tingled with an intensity he never knew possible, and he felt so strangely, impressively satisfied all over. He ran his hands over his body, sighing, still incredibly amazed.

A vine caressed his cheek and he grinned, petting it back appreciatively.

He had to show this to Axel.

* * *

**A/N: **Yet another one I originally wrote for the KH kink meme. I hesitated to post it, but I didn't see any rules in the TOS that said I couldn't post things about Roxas and a tentacled plant. Don't waste your time writing me reviews like "ew this is so weird". I wrote it for somebody else and, honestly, I don't even really find it that strange myself. I'm actually happy I got a chance to write something like this. XD That said, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
